The Listener
by Ketsueki no Roze
Summary: Captured. Rescued. Either way he is still in danger
1. Bloodlust Red

**The Listener**

Chapter 1

**Red of Bloodlust**

_Where am I_? I looked around and saw a plain room with the paint chipping off. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't move and I realized they were bound. Even the simplest of thoughts were now out of my grasp. _Must of drugged me_ I concluded. Slowly, I tried to remember what had occurred. I was walking and something hit me on the head. There were still so many holes. Where was I going and what had made them want to kidnap me? Suddenly the door came open and a huge man shoved a metal tray at me.

"Eat" he said. I suddenly realized I was starving. I crawled to the tray as fast as I could and tore ferociously at the food. As soon as I took the first bite I knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell what. Damn this drug. I took another bite and I was too hungry to care if anything was wrong. I finished the rest of the food and I instantly felt my thoughts getting further and further away and I felt myself hit the ground before I lost consciousness.

A shriek of pain woke me with a start. I could feel something was different. I was hungry again but I could think much better. The drug must have been in the food. I twisted my wrists to try and create enough space for my hands too get through. It worked. Obviously these weren't very high class criminals. Another shriek brought me to my senses. Something was going on out there. I prayed it was on my side. I used my hands and clawed at the ropes on my legs. Surprisingly, they came away easily. I tried to open the door and it was open. _What kind of kidnappers would leave their hostage in an unlocked room?_ I didn't have time to dwell on it. I opened the door and saw the ground stained red with blood. A massive pile of bodies lay a foot away from my prison and on the other side someone was there. His eyes glowed red and I knew it was bloodlust.


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter 2

Prophecy of Sound

"Has the drug worn off yet?" the stranger asked.

"No, not completely." It had been 7 hours since the stranger rescued me. He was able to make a kill and we were eating a hot meal. My first in a long time.

"Why did you save me?" He stared at me.

"You do not know?"

"No"

"What is your name?"

"Asathna of the Wolf Clan and you?"

"I have no name. Wolf Clan. Then have you not yet heard the prophecy?"

"No I have not. Tell me please." He closed his eyes and recited a practiced poem.

"_Bone of the Ally. Become the weapon for your friend._

_Flesh of the Bone kin. Become the Sustenance for your descendant._

_Blood of the Enemy. Help your foe defeat you._

_The boy 15 summers of age._

_Born at autumns end._

_One who runs with the moon and raised in the forest._

_Reader of the flames._

_Defeat the great demon when Taurus's eye glows red._

_The boy that sees the soul of life,_

_And the man that hears the sound of the wind."_

"The Listener"


	3. Sadness Blue

Chapter 3: Sadness Blue

It has been 10 days since I was captured. In that time I have become good friends with the Hunter. That is what I call him now. The Hunter. He has diamond hard needles. Wire thin needles and he has not missed even once. Every kill he made had been within the hour. That prophecy that was told to me disturbed me greatly. Apparently now I was the Listener, I don't know what that means. What disturbed me even more was that I would have to eat the flesh of my bone kin. I was grown in the woods, raised by the wolves. I have never met my bone kin before and now… I would have to eat him._ Eat_. Then another thought hit me. He could be a She.

"Asathna!" The shout brought me back to reality. I ran as fast as I could letting my untidy black hair sway in the wind. I arrived at where the Hunter was. A limp dear lay at his feet and 5 feet away was a huge boar. Idiot. Moron. He shouldn't have called me. Any loud noises could have set it off. The boar looked at us and I tried to tell it I was not trying to hurt it. Somehow it understood. It lowered its head in a shallow bow and took the deer. As it left I heard a low rumble.

_I will not harm you. _The Hunter lowered his guard and I felt him relax.

"Lets go." I saw a shallow cut on his arm when he turned. The revealed skin showed me a small sliver of fur. What clan could he be? Red Deer? Horse? Boar? Wolf? No time to dwell on it now.

We met the boar on a number of different occasions. We saw it digging for grubs by our camp a half moon from the last. A quarter moon later, it was eating toadstools. I was also hungry and I came next to it I took one at random but when I reached for it, the boar gave a loud snort and crushed it beneath its hoof. A moment later I saw why, it was not an edible toadstool but instead a poisonous imitation. I cursed my stupidity in not seeing this. If the boar had not been here I would have died. It was another 2 moons before I met the boar again when the Hunter was out.

"Good to see you, old friend" Instead of the usual ignoring snort its eyes glowed red and its breathing was shallow. The boar gave a warning howl and charged as fast as it could. The tusks grazed my arm but it still stung. I crawled up the nearest tree and tried to be as quiet as possible. The boar did not fall for this trick and started ramming the tree. It was trying to take the tree down and I realized it could. It was a newly fledged tree and the initial thrust had put a scratch in the trunk. If it kept hitting that spot…the tree would collapse and I would be killed. I cursed myself for having to do it but it was the only way. I unsheathed my dagger, took aim and threw it at its heart. My aim was true the boar collapsed its blood staining the grass a gruesome red. I climbed down the tree knelt before the boar and wept for it. No, him. My tear hit the tusk and it glowed an ominous blue. Bone of the Ally. I looked up at the sky and it was also blue. No clouds in sight. Just Blue.


End file.
